


WooSan

by honggjoongie



Series: I Love My Desire [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor San, Smut, Student Wooyoung, Teacher-Student Relationship, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: 5,000 words of self indulgent Professor San and Student Wooyoung smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I Love My Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897267
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	WooSan

Wooyoung groans, his blaring alarm dragging him from blissful sleep. He shuts off the offensive noise and sits up, running a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. After allowing a minute to mope, he pulls himself from his comfortable bed and shuffles to the bathroom. He squints against the harsh fluorescent light, taking in his appearance once his eyes adjust. Black hair lays over his forehead, accompanied by dark circles under his eyes. He thought being a Junior this year would relieve him of early morning classes, but the required University Foundations course he’d been avoiding for three years finally came back to bite him in the ass this semester.

He steps in the shower, letting the hot water run over his skin, flushed pink from the warmth. He feels infinitely better when he steps out. After his internal indecisive battle, he settles on wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans, a black crop top, and a pair of vans. With one last glance in the mirror, finding his light makeup and tamed hair decent enough, he leaves his bedroom, grabbing his things on the way out. When he walks in the kitchen he’s met with a zombified Hongjoong sitting on one of their stools, slumped over the counter with his head on the marble, vibrant blue hair splayed out.

“Long night?” He asks the unmoving form of his friend. 

“He never went to sleep.” Seonghwa crosses the kitchen to join them, eyes rolling and steaming cup in his hand. 

“What was it this time?” 

“I just wanted to finish one project.” Hongjoong reanimates, lifting his head and pulling the cup offered to him by Seonghwa closer. Wooyoung winces, seeing the older’s bloodshot eyes. 

“You gotta go easier on yourself, Joong.” Seonghwa sits on the other stool, pulling the blue haired boy closer with an arm around his waist. Hongjoong opts to ignore his comment, taking a sip of his coffee, but smiles nonetheless and leans against Seonghwa. 

“Hey, what have I told you guys about being cute in our shared spaces? I’m tired of third-wheeling all the time.” Wooyoung pouts, only teasing his friends, although a thread of lonely truth winds its way around his words. 

“Maybe you should get a boyfriend then Woo.” Hongjoong says, covering a yawn. 

“Cute face like yours, what’s the problem?” Seonghwa reaches over to pinch Wooyoung’s cheek, the younger brushing him off with a huff. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m gonna go now.” Wooyoung avoids discussing the topic further and makes towards the front door. “Bye lovebirds!” He throws over his shoulder, their mixed replies reaching him as he closes the door behind him. He smiles to himself, grateful for his roommates, and starts the walk towards his first class.

He stops by one of the numerous campus cafes, waiting among the other sleep-deprived students to get a cup of much needed iced coffee. He sips his drink absentmindedly as he makes his way to his class, reaching the building and entering the room. He sits through his first two classes, taking diligent notes throughout both and finally feeling awake when the caffeine hit his system. He makes idle conversation with the students around him when they greet him, otherwise keeping to himself.

He grabs a quick lunch in the free time he has, texting his roommates and scrolling through social media as he eats his food. When he’s finished he walks to his last class of the day. He manages to be early, so he sits down in the back of the large lecture hall, setting his bag next to him as he mentally checks out until the class starts. As his thoughts wander to what he’s going to do later today and the paper he’s already been assigned, students begin filtering in the room and taking their seats around him. 

When there are only a few minutes left, Wooyoung’s eyes are on his phone, barely registering the sound of the heavy door opening and closing again, shoes clicking against the floor as they make their way to the front of the room. He puts his phone down, planning to get out his notebook when he lifts his head, eyes landing on their professor. 

Holy shit. 

Getting settled at the front of the room is undoubtedly the most breathtaking man Wooyoung has ever seen. The way his black slacks hug toned thighs makes Wooyoung’s heart speed up, his tucked in button up accentuating his slim waist and broad shoulders. He has inviting pink lips puckered in concentration that have Wooyoung licking his own, overwhelmed with the desire to feel them against his skin. Wooyoung’s eyes trail his face, coming to an abrupt stop at the edge of his jaw that’s begging to be kissed. A pair of delicate, thin rimmed glasses sitting gently on his nose make Wooyoung's face heat up and pants tighten. 

He’s grabbing his bag and standing up before he registers the action, attracting the attention of the students around him in the quieting room. He moves before he can stop himself, sitting in one of the open seats in the front row.

“Something wrong?” Wooyoung looks up when he’s addressed by the smooth voice. 

He can see even more details of the professor’s face up close, features sculpted to perfection and dark eyes looking down at him. He’s stunning. Wooyoung remembers that he’s supposed to respond when the man standing in front of him raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“Nope, just wanted to get a better view,” Wooyoung runs his eyes up and down his body, “Sir.”

He smirks. 

Wooyoung’s fucked.

The class starts, and Wooyoung’s never had a harder time focusing. The professor introduces himself as Choi San, his name sending shivers down Wooyoung’s spine. That’s definitely a name he can picture himself screaming. 

As time ticks by, Wooyoung can’t manage to get down more than a few sentences of notes, occupied by staring at the man giving a lecture in front of him and picturing the ways he’d like to be pinned down by him. He’s sure he’s been caught staring as his eyes follow the line of his neck, imagining being able to mark the smooth skin. When he starts to notice his professor stuttering throughout the class, eyes avoiding Wooyoung’s, it only makes him more bold. 

They’re instructed to turn to the students next to them and discuss the current topic, and Wooyoung still can’t tear his eyes from the professor. His eyes meet Wooyoung’s, who holds his intense gaze, legs spreading under his desk as he pulls on his bottom lip with his teeth. He can see the professor gulp, and it’s his turn to smirk. 

He forces himself to stay on task as the class continues, managing to take decent notes as long as he doesn’t let his eyes or mind wander. 

He’s working in his notebook on the questions presented on the powerpoint, all of the students bent over their desks and scribbling their answers. He stares down at the paper, pen between his teeth while he thinks about the current question. He feels eyes on him, raising his head to see his professor sitting at his desk, intense gaze directed at him. He averts his eyes the second Wooyoung meets them.

The rest of the class passes slowly, Wooyoung’s eyes not leaving the man at the front of the room for the remainder. Wooyoung catches him sneaking glances at him, the professor switching between cocky and shy when he does, as if he can’t decide which he’s feeling. Wooyoung frustratingly finds it both adorable and really fucking hot. 

He packs up his things when the class is almost over, expecting to leave the room as fast as possible and head back to his dorm for some much needed alone time with his hand. 

“What’s your name?” Wooyoung’s startled to see that the professor is in front of him again, directing the question towards him. 

“It’s Wooyoung, sir.” The man hums in response.

“Come to my office after class.” And he turns and walks away. Wooyoung’s breathing quickens at the thought of being alone with him.

As he finishes packing his bag and the last minutes of class dwindle, his mind is swimming with possibilities of what he’s been called into his office to talk about. Worries that something’s wrong or he’s in trouble are overruled by daydreams of being on his knees in front of his professor. By the time he’s walking out of the room with the rest of the students, trying to take deep breaths before heading in the direction of Choi San’s office, he’s wound up and half hard in his jeans.

His hands are shaking when he knocks on the door to the office, walking in when he hears confirmation from inside. He closes the door behind him and turns to see the professor sitting at his desk, looking through a stack of papers. He looks at Wooyoung over his glasses when he enters before looking down again.

“Please, sit down.” 

“What did you want to see me about sir?” Wooyoung sits in the chair in front of the large desk, struggling to keep his voice even.

“I asked you here because I noticed you were having trouble focusing in class today.” He pauses. “Something distracting you?” 

“Oh, I- uh.. No I’ve just been, uh, having an off day today...” 

“It’s okay, I was distracted too.” He looks up at Wooyoung, eyebrow raised. Wooyoung’s pulse races.

“So, what was distracting you? Anything I can help with?” 

“I just had someone on my mind, that’s all.” Wooyoung has to bite back the whole truth, still hesitant to assume the professor’s intentions, although he doesn’t hide his hinting tone. “What was distracting you?” 

“I couldn’t focus because one of my students was undressing me with his eyes the whole class.” He finally looks up at Wooyoung, standing and walking around the desk to lean against it in front of him. 

“You’re very distracting, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung shivers at the way he says his name. He feels a flush rise to his cheeks, the room suddenly far too hot as his heart pounds in his chest. He finds himself standing, trying not to let his shaky legs buckle as the overwhelming smoky cinnamon scent that he’s met with when he’s face to face with his professor makes his mouth water.

He bites his lip, braving a step forward. He leans in, lips ghosting over his ear.

“You’re distracting too, professor.” He hears the professor’s breath hitch, and he leans back. 

“Please, call me San.” 

Wooyoung’s vaguely aware that it’s not appropriate for students to call professors by their first names, but he’s too thrilled by the idea to care. He supposes that none of what they’re doing would be considered appropriate, but that thought is rendered irrelevant by one glance at the way San is looking at him like he wants to eat him alive.

“I couldn’t stop imagining your hands on me, San.”

No turning back.

“You don’t have to imagine it.” 

His breath is caught in his throat. 

San puts his hands around Wooyoung’s waist, pulling him closer, their chests pressed together. A gasp escapes Wooyoung’s lips.

“What else were you imagining?” 

Wooyoung looks into his eyes and brings a hand up, tracing his thumb over San’s bottom lip. His hand falls to his neck, fingers wrapping behind it just enough to pull him forward, stopping just before their lips meet. He feels San’s desperate breath against his mouth, and that’s all he needs. He crashes their lips together. 

San responds immediately, head tilting as he deepens the kiss, Wooyoung craving more of his taste. His mind is overwhelmed by San, the only things grounding him are his hands knotted in San’s black hair. San’s fingers singe Wooyoung’s skin everywhere he touches him, blazing blood rushing through his veins as San runs his tongue over his bottom lip. 

Wooyoung breaks the kiss, gasping, and San attaches his lips to his neck. The sharp pain as he sucks at the sensitive skin draws a moan from Wooyoung. He bares his neck for him, allowing more access, driven wild with the feeling of San’s teeth and tongue marking him. Wooyoung’s hands wander over San’s back, his arms, his chest. His fingers itch to feel the warm skin, and he fumbles to undo the buttons on his shirt while growing dizzy with San’s lips still pressed hungrily against him.

San pulls back, chuckling at Wooyoung’s desperation. Wooyoung’s relieved when he helps him with his tie and the remainder of the buttons on his shirt, letting both fall to the ground before strong hands are pulling Wooyoung’s own shirt off. Wooyoung has just enough rational thought to also take San’s glasses off, setting them aside on the desk. He can only stare at the expanse of toned muscle in front of him, seeing San’s eyes trained on him, cloudy with arousal. 

“Fuck, Wooyoung, you’re really hot.”

“Yeah?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, taunting, promising. 

He kisses San’s lips one more time before moving down, licking and nipping at his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Every movement of his mouth draws moans from San that send electricity down his spine. It’s careless and clumsy, Wooyoung trying to reach every inch of him with his hands and lips, but the only thing that matters is pleasing him. He licks along his chest, tongue circling his nipple, and he bites down lightly, San’s gasp going straight to his dick. 

He moves further down, San unraveling underneath him, his confidence replaced with need, his hands tangling in Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung falls to his knees, mouthing at San’s dick in his jeans. He licks over the fabric with the slightest pressure.

“God, fuck.” Wooyoung smirks at San’s words, tongue moving over the curve of his cock.

“Wooyoung, please.”

Wooyoung relents, his own self control wearing thin with San’s beautiful pleas. He brings his hands up to work at his button and zipper, pulling his jeans down his legs. His mouth is on San again through his boxers, tongue adding to the already dampened fabric. San’s hands pull him closer, eager for anything Wooyoung will give him. Wooyoung finally stops, pulling his boxers down over his dick. 

He’s hazily aware of San stepping out of his clothes, already licking a stripe up his cock from the base. San’s breathy moans urge him on, and he wraps his lips around the tip, hand coming up to stroke the shaft and tongue pressing just under the head. He lowers his head, taking as much of him as he can. He finds a rhythm, head bobbing on his dick, hollowing his cheeks, hand pumping what he can’t reach, tongue running the length of it. San’s hands tighten in his hair, pulling him forward to lightly fuck into his mouth. 

Wooyoung's dick pulses in his jeans, knowing he’s the one to pull the addicting moans from San. His own arousal floods his mind with the weight of San’s cock on his tongue, willing to do anything to please him. 

He brings his other hand up to his balls, massaging them with his thumb. San groans, hips pushing forward into Wooyoung’s mouth, head thrown back as he tugs at his hair. Wooyoung’s excitement only grows; anyone could walk through the door and see him with his lips around his professor’s cock.

“Fuck, I’m close.” San breathes. 

Wooyoung pulls off his dick, ignoring San’s complaints, hand still stroking him slowly. He moves back up, capturing San’s lips with his own again. Their mouths are sloppy, chasing, and San bites down his lip, making his hips chase San’s, neglected cock straining against his jeans. San growls low in his throat, holding Wooyoung’s waist tighter and flipping them in one smooth motion, pressing Wooyoung against his desk. 

San kisses him again, gripping his ass, causing Wooyoung to gasp into his mouth. San lifts him, setting him on the top of the desk, Wooyoung replying by wrapping his legs around San’s waist, pulling their bodies together. 

“What do you want, baby?” San reaches towards Wooyoung’s waistband. Wooyoung moans, unable to answer as San cups him through his jeans. He whines when San’s hand starts to lessen it’s pressure. 

“Fuck me, San, please.” He pulls at him, desperate for him to touch him again. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

“God, Wooyoung.” San loses his resolve, hands finally undoing the button of his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. 

Wooyoung hisses when San’s hips jerk forward, cock pressing against his. His sounds are swallowed by San kissing him, messy and delicious. San wraps a hand around their dicks, both of them fucking up into his fist. Their moans get lost between them, Wooyoung’s mind muddled with the fire he feels as San pumps their cocks. 

San breaks the kiss, sucking at Wooyoung’s neck as he brings his other hand to put three fingers in Wooyoung’s mouth. He sucks lightly as he runs his tongue around them, coating them. Wooyoung feels heat building with San’s continued movements. San urges him down, pushing the papers on his desk to the side, laying Wooyoung back to rest on his elbows. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and Wooyoung groans when he feels the tip of his finger teasing his rim.

San looks into his eyes before kissing him again, tongue plunging into his mouth at the same time as he twists his wrist around their cocks and pushes his spit slick finger into him. 

Wooyoung’s every nerve lights up with San’s touch as he kisses him, his finger moving in and out of him slowly. Wooyoung moves his hips down to meet his hand, craving to be filled. San takes his hands off their cocks to hold him still by his hip, and Wooyoung whines at the loss, body aching for him. 

“Shh, baby. I’ll make you feel good.” San promises, pushing a second finger into him. 

Wooyoung groans, the stretch perfectly painful and everything he needs. San pumps his fingers into him, scissoring them and stretching him. Wooyoung throws his head back, and San kisses down his chest, tongue exploring his skin.

“San, please, more.” He tries to push his hips down again, wanting San’s fingers deeper, needing more, but he’s held back by his firm hand on his hip. 

San pulls his fingers out to add a third, catching on Wooyoung’s rim before it gives, and they enter him, making him cry out as white hot heat spreads through him. San fucks him with his fingers, kissing his lips, nipping at his neck, leaving more purple marks. Wooyoung’s whines grow more needy with each movement, heels digging into his back. 

“Please San, please fuck me, want your cock.” Wooyoung’s hands pull at San, pleading.

“Fuck, okay Woo.” San takes his fingers out of him, making him whine, but then he stills. “I don’t have a condom..” He comes to the realization. 

“I don’t care, I’m clean. Just need you inside me.” Wooyoung’s body is screaming for San; to be filled, fucked, touched. Every inch of his skin tingling with desire. 

“God Woo, the things you say, you’re gonna be the death of me.” San pauses to run his hands down Wooyoung’s chest. “I’m clean too, but are you sure?” 

“Yes, San, please.” 

“Okay, hold on.” San steps back to walk around his desk, and goosebumps erupt over Wooyoung’s skin at the loss of warmth. He watches him rummage in his drawer before he comes back, small bottle of lube in hand.

“Do you fuck students in your office often?” Wooyoung teases.

“Nope, first time actually. This is for me, I just happened to have it in my bag,” He pushes his hips against Wooyoung’s again, making him hiss, “and I’m really fucking glad I did.” He growls, punctuating his words with his cock rubbing against Wooyoung’s. 

“San, if you don’t get me off right now, I’ll do it myself.” Wooyoung bites, eyeing San. 

“Fuck I’d love to see that. Maybe next time.” San winks at him, and Wooyoung rolls his eyes, heart flipping in his chest at the idea of next time. 

Wooyoung grabs at San’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. San pulls back to kiss down his chest, igniting his skin with each press of his lips and tongue. He sits up, popping the bottle of lube open and dripping it on his cock, pumping it with his hand. Wooyoung keeps his eyes trained on him, flame in his gut flaring with the sight of San fucking into his own fist. 

“Are you ready baby?” San grips his thighs, planting Wooyoung’s feet on the desk and bringing his hips forward. Wooyoung feels chills run over his body, melting with anticipation. 

“God yes.” Wooyoung pauses, eyes on San’s. “Fuck me, professor.” 

San’s breath hitches before he recovers, smirking while he grabs onto Wooyoung’s hips. Wooyoung bites his lip, feeling the tip of San’s cock against his rim. San pushes into him slowly, and Wooyoung can’t hold in a moan, feeling him stretch his hole and fill him. San bottoms out, stilling and breathing heavily. Wooyoung gasps at the length of his cock.

“San please, move.” 

San pulls out before pushing in again, slowly, setting an agonizing pace. Wooyoung feels every inch of his cock inside him, letting out breathy moans every time he sinks into him. Heat coils in him, igniting with every stroke of San’s hips. He grows louder, desire flowing through him with San’s controlled movements. 

“You feel so good Woo,” San gasps, “I don’t know how long I can control myself.”

“Then don’t.” Wooyoung stares into his eyes. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk, make me scream your name.” 

San’s eyes darken, a smirk tugging at his lips as he answers by pulling almost all the way out of him, the tip of his cock catching on his rim, before snapping his hips forward, slamming into him. 

“Fuck, San!” Wooyoung’s back arches off the desk, pleasure racing through him. San keeps up the harsh pace, fucking into Wooyoung roughly. The desk protests underneath them, creaking every time San slams his cock into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” San praises, chest heaving. 

“Feels so good San, fuck.” Wooyoung's hands grip at San, trying to pull him closer. 

San leans over to kiss him again, and Wooyoung’s body is on fire with the feeling of San inside him, over him, pressed against him. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough, Wooyoung craving his thick cock even deeper. He breaks their kiss, both of them breathless.

“Can I ride you?” He asks, and San’s hips stutter. 

“Fuck yes.” He pushes into him one more time before he pulls out, Wooyoung’s hole clenching at the empty feeling. 

San steps back, helping Wooyoung stand on shaky legs, pressing his lips to his again while he flips their positions. He lays back on the desk, dark eyes on Wooyoung. Wooyoung grabs the bottle of lube, dripping more on San’s dick, pumping it with his hand to spread it, San’s pretty groans rushing him, eager to feel him again. 

Wooyoung crawls over him on the desk, licking up his abs to his neck. He moves up to kiss him, tongue dipping in his mouth and running over his bottom lip before he sits up. He positions San’s cock over his entrance, moaning when he sinks down onto it until it’s impossibly deep and he’s seated on San’s hips.

“Fuck Woo, you feel so good around me.” San breathes, fingers on Wooyoung’s hips again, keeping himself from fucking up into him. Wooyoung’s hands find San’s chest, and he lifts his hips before sinking back down on him. 

He sets a fast pace, head thrown back as San’s cock hits the bundle of nerves inside him that makes stars explode behind his eyes. San loses his resolve and meets him, his own hips snapping up to fuck into him harder, deeper.

“Yes, San, fuck me, right there.” Strings of words leave Wooyoung’s lips, unable to think of anything but how good San feels inside him.

“God Woo, you look so pretty fucking yourself on my cock. You’re so beautiful, fuck.” San’s thrusts speed up, chasing pleasure in Wooyoung’s tight heat. 

Wooyoung’s sure San’s grip on his hips will leave bruises behind, evidence of how well his professor fucked him. He groans, the heat pooling within him threatening to spill over every time he drops onto San’s cock. The room fills with San’s moans, only obscenities able to leave his lips, Wooyoung crying San’s name.

“Fuck San, I’m close.” Wooyoung pants. 

“Touch yourself baby.” San watches, hips still fucking into Wooyoung as he grips his own cock. Wooyoung bites his lip, groaning as his hips push forward into his fist and down onto San’s cock. His movements grow sloppy, hand moving faster, pleasure overwhelming him. 

“God, fuck, it feels so good, so close.”

“Come for me.” San’s smooth voice orders as he fucks up into Wooyoung. 

That’s all it takes for Wooyoung to come screaming San’s name, every nerve on fire, stars filling his vision, white roping over San’s chest. He clenches around San’s cock, making him groan. His hips speed up, inching Wooyoung towards oversensitivity, although he’s distracted by San’s pleasured moans as he seeks his release. 

“I’m gonna come.” He warns, slowing to pull out of Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung slams his hips down on him again, relentless. 

“I want you to come inside me, professor.” He smirks. 

San gasps, resuming his unrelenting pace, hips snapping repeatedly as he rams his cock into Wooyoung’s abused hole. 

San cries out as he comes, fingers digging into Wooyoung’s skin as he stills. Wooyoung’s already addicted to the feeling of San’s warm come filling him, his beautiful sounds, the look of pure fucked out ecstasy on his face. 

Wooyoung pulls off of San with a hiss, lying next to him on the desk, both of their chests heaving. He looks over at San, filling with pride when he sees his blissed expression, knowing he’d done that to him and had that effect on him.

San looks back at him, and Wooyoung’s surprised when he breaks out into a wide grin, eyes turned up and dimples accompanying. He can’t help but think how fucking cute he is, in direct contrast to the San from only moments before. It makes his chest stir for a whole new reason. 

“You’re beautiful.” He finds himself saying, far too sweet and heartfelt for what just happened. 

“And you’re wonderful.” San’s equally sincere response makes Wooyoung’s heart jump to his throat. 

He returns San’s smile, feeling sated and content. They sit up together, and San helps clean both of them up with a few tissues before they pull their clothes on. Wooyoung hums at the sore sting that courses through him when he stands, the farthest thing from complaining. 

San sits in his chair with a satisfied sigh, running his hands through his mussed hair. Wooyoung moves to sit on his lap, putting his hands on San’s neck. San wraps his arms around his waist, his warmth and firm touch making Wooyoung smile. 

“So what now, professor?” Wooyoung runs his own fingers through San’s soft hair.

“What do you mean?” San tilts his head, making Wooyoung’s heart swell. 

“Where do we go from here?” 

“Well, what are you doing on Friday night? I was thinking of taking you out to dinner.” He offers lightly.

“San, we can’t. You’ll lose your job, I’m your student..” Wooyoung’s voice is filled with regret. 

“Hm, I hear Professor Yunhee still has openings in her class.” San appears deep in thought. 

“Well then I regret to inform you that I’ll no longer be seeing you in your class, Professor San.” Wooyoung smiles. 

“As long as I get to see you on Friday.” San teases back. Wooyoung answers by kissing him, slow and unhurried, searching, tasting, exploring. He pulls back, both of them smiling widely. 

“I can’t wait.”

Wooyoung walks into his apartment, phone with the new addition of San’s number and a smile still present on his face as he drops his stuff off in his room. He notices evidence of Hongjoong and Seonghwa being home when he stops by the bathroom, closing the door and looking at himself in the mirror. 

He takes in the dark blues and purples that have bloomed across his neck, his unruly and tangled hair, lips red and swollen. He smirks with the knowledge that San was the one who did this to him, fingers ghosting over his marks on his neck.

After trying and failing to tame his hair, he leaves the bathroom, heading to the kitchen in search of food. Seonghwa and Hongjoong are in the kitchen when he reaches it, Seonghwa bustling around and Hongjoong bent over his laptop, the smell of food drifting through the air. 

“Hey Woo, how was your first day?” Seonghwa asks, back turned to him. Wooyoung sits next to Hongjoong on a stool, and Hongjoong sits up to greet him, face instead twisting in confusion when he does. 

“Uh, Wooyoung, what happened to you?” His eyes scan over Wooyoung’s condemning appearance. Seonghwa turns to look at him, features instantly questioning as he moves to stand next to Hongjoong. 

“Did you sleep with someone?” Seonghwa’s voice is cautious when he asks.

“Um, well, yeah..” Wooyoung rubs his hand over his neck. 

“Who was it?” Hongjoong questions. “If you feel comfortable telling us.” He adds, his consideration making Wooyoung smile. 

“Was it Yeosang? I always thought you’d be cute together.” Seonghwa comments.

“No, we’re just friends.” He chuckles. “It was actually Choi San.” They both stare at him, the professor’s name obviously familiar. 

“My UF 200 Professor.” He clarifies casually. 

There’s another moment of silence before his roommates launch into a million questions, emotions filtering through utter shock, further confusion, delight, and finally landing on worry.

“Wooyoung, can’t he get fired? And you could be expelled. We’re really happy for you, but we don’t want you to get hurt.” Hongjoong speaks softly. 

“Don’t worry hyung. He’s my soon to be ex - UF 200 Professor.” He smiles, both at his friend’s concern, and at the thought of seeing San again. 

“Okay Woo, as long as you know what you’re doing.” Seonghwa’s tone is wary yet supportive. 

“I do.” He pauses. “I really like him.” He adds quietly. Hongjoong and Seonghwa both smile at him, sensing the sincerity in his words.

“Okay, but you have to tell me how the hell that ended up happening though.” Hongjoong teases, making them all laugh. Wooyoung recounts the story for them, leaving out all the scarring details. 

“Wow.” Seonghwa says when he’s done. “Good job, Choi San is hot as fuck.” 

“Hey!” Hongjoong hits his arm playfully. 

“Not as hot as you, of course.” Seonghwa wraps an arm around him, nuzzling his nose into his hair. 

“Hey, we just talked about you guys being disgustingly cute this morning.” Wooyoung teases. 

“Yeah, well now you’re not single anymore.” Hongjoong holds onto Seonghwa defensively.

“Touche.” Wooyoung stands. “It’s okay, I have a class to switch anyways. Let me know when food’s ready!” He calls as he walks into his room. He hears Seonghwa ranting about their ungrateful child before he closes his door behind him. 

He’s sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him, logging into his university’s website when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, expecting a text from his friend group, breaking into a grin when he sees San’s name instead. 

[Hey cutie.] San’s message is simple, but enough to make butterflies flutter in Wooyoung’s stomach. 

He responds what he thinks should be embarrassingly fast, elation overpowering any hesitance he may have as he types his reply. As they talk throughout the night, Seonghwa and Hongjoong commenting on the smile that won’t leave his face when they eat dinner together, he finds that San won’t leave his mind. 

His perfect body, pretty lips, deadly jaw, but also more than that. The way he’d smiled at him, his adorable dimples, his scent. Everything about him is addicting to Wooyoung, and as he falls asleep that night, memories flooded with San the second he closes his eyes, he comes to a single conclusion;

He’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice writing smut and try to get a little better at it, and who better than Wooyoung and San?
> 
> I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it.  
> Let me know your thoughts, thanks for reading! (:
> 
> Also I'm working on a longer story now, so stay tuned! It'll be Hongjoong and Seonghwa because I love them and their relationship so much


End file.
